The LoTrHobbit Character Questionnaire!
by BlackShaftedArrow
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask a character from Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit a question? Well, now you can!
1. Intro

Okay, so have you ever wanted to ask a character from Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit a question? Well, now you can! Simply leave your question(s) in a review or PM and I'll have the stars of these fabulous films answer them! I'll need at least three or four questions to do the first chapter, so I hope some of you want to do this! I saw some other people doing these and it looked fun, its kinda like an interview. So…yeah. I hope you guys have some good questions ready! And remember, anything goes. All questions, whether weird (please avoid mean ones with cussing or anything, though) or totally for real that you would like to ask them. Oh yes, and our first character up for questioning is...Thranduil!

**_Arrow :D_**


	2. Thranduil

**All righty, Thranduil. We have had many kind reviewers who submitted questions for you and I want you to answer them HONESTLY and without being mean, understood?**  
><strong>THRANDUIL: *sniff* If you must<strong>

**Thalion Estel asked: "Who was your wife and how did she die (if she didn't die, where is she)?"**  
>THRANDUIL: I answer you only because it pleases me, remember that would you?<br>ME: Thranduil be nice and answer the question.  
>THRANDUIL: Fine. My wife was a beautiful elf maiden, and even though I was of high position I had to propose to her twice because she refused me the first time. She sailed to the Grey Havens long ago, weary of her grief.<br>ME: Aw…I'm sorry. Anyways, Thalion Estel has another question.  
><strong>"Is Legolas your only child?"<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: Ummm…no actually Legolas is my only child. Poor boy, he wanted a little brother so badly for a while there. Of course, then he befriended that human and soon he'd had enough of young people.<br>ME: Here's your honest answer, Tolkien never really mentions any other children, but that doesn't mean there couldn't be more. Thank you Thalion Estel for your time and questions!

**EvenstarWarrior asked: "Where did you get your awesome boots, and where can I get some?"**  
>THRANDUIL: I cannot divulge that secret. My business is my own.<br>**"What do you do to your hair to make it look so perfect?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Child, I don't do ANYTHING with my hair. That is exactly the point. I am far too awesome for that.<br>**"Do you like being king?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Wait, did I hear something?<br>ME: Yes, you heard her question.  
>THRANDUIL: No, no. It wasn't that. It sounded like…alarm bells.<br>ME: What do you mean?  
>THRANDUIL: Hold on, it's coming to me…Ah hah! I know what it is! It's my stupid question alarm going off!<br>ME: *facepalm*  
><strong>"How do you feel about Legolas possibly having more fangirls than you?"<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Legolas, having more fangirls than me?! Someone bring me my sword!<br>**"Can I touch your fabulous sword?"**  
>THRANDUIL: No.<br>ME: I thought I told you not to be rude, Thranduil. Thank you Evenstar for your time and questions!

**Guest asked: "Why didn't you help the dwarves of Erebor after Smaug's attack? I don't mean actually fighting against Smaug but providing them with food and shelter. After all Thorin said that lots of children starved during their journey if I remember correctly."**  
>THRANDUIL: Ummm…stupid question. Moving on!<br>ME: Thranduil! Manners!  
>THRANDUIL: Fine. I uh…ummm…didn't feel like it?<br>ME: Whatever. Please forgive his manners, Guest.  
><strong>"What do you think of a possible relationship between Legolas and Gimli, Tauriel and Kili?"<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: *blink blink* Who and who? My son is not having any sort of…relationship…with that dwarf, if that is what you are getting at. He simply befriended him. Tauriel and Kili? Couldn't care less, honestly. Tauriel is a low Silvan elf; she is already a half-breed. Mixing some dwarf blood in there couldn't make it any worse.<br>ME: Thank you Guest for you time and questions!

ME: I'm not sure if there were two different Guests or it was the same person, (thank you either way!) so I'm just gonna do them separately.  
><strong>Guest asked: "Why are you so mean* (especially where dwarves are concerned)?"<strong>  
>ME: *sorry but Thranduil would kill me if I said what you wrote. :P<br>THRANDUIL: Excuse me!? I am certainly not mean, that is just my awesomeness showing through! Humph!  
><strong>"What's with the eyebrows? Either your hair or your eyebrows must be dyed..."<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: *getting angrier* That stupid hairdresser, I knew I should never have let him try out that new dye…*grabs sword*<br>**"Whats wrong with helping the outside world? I mean if they all die then... Mirkwood is going to be obliterated"**  
>THRANDUIL: Umm…because I simply do not wish to. It is none of my business what others think. Besides, if everything else gets destroyed, I will rule the only kingdom left! Mwuahahahaha!<br>ME: You might wanna step back a bit…  
>THRANDUIL: I heard that. *glares*<br>ME: *gulp* Thanks for your time and questions Guest! And yes, I will update Strangers in a Stranger land soon. Don't worry! :D

**Jessie Rae Baby asked, "Legolas your only child?"**  
>THRANDUIL: See first interview.<br>ME: *looks exasperated* Please forgive his manners.  
><strong>"Are you so against Legolas and Tauriel pledging themselves to one another?"<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: Of course I am. After all, Leggy is my son and he—<br>LEGOLAS: Dad! I told you not to call me Leggy!  
>THRANDUIL: Excuse me? Who's in charge here?<br>LEGOLAS: You. *pouts*  
>THRANDUIL: As I was saying, he deserves someone much better than a Silvan elf.<br>**"Are you such an isolationist?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Yes, the fewer kingdoms out there, the better. After all, Mirkwood is the best one. Besides, my armies are much greater than everyone else's.<br>ME: Thranduil, be nice to everyone else. I mean, you have to at least give Rohan a little credit for all their armies.  
>THRANDUIL: Fine whatever.<br>**"What happened to your wife?"**  
>THRANDUIL: *sniff sniff* I really do not wish to explain it again. Please see above interview. *sniff sniff*<br>ME: Awww. Poor you.  
>THRANDUIL: *nods*<br>**"What would you have done if 'dwarf' was Legolas' first word?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Do not even say that word in my presence! I would have had Leggy's mouth washed out with soap. *glares at Legolas until he closes his mouth*<br>**"Seriously, dude. What is up with the eyebrows?"**  
>THRANDUIL: A) I resent being referred to as "dude". B) What is wrong with my eyebrows?! Did that hairdresser get the color wrong AGAIN? *grabs sword*<br>**"Can I ride your elk?"**  
>THRANDUIL: NO. Elkypoo is mine. And mine only.<br>ME: Thranduil! Be. Nice.  
><strong>"Your sword's name?"<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: Umm…actually I always just referred to it as My Precious…<br>ME: Everyone else just calls it "The Sword of Thranduil".  
><strong>"Why do you wear twigs on your head? Are you calling birds to come and nest?"<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: Excuse me!? I resent that! Those "twigs" you speak of just happen to be the royal crown of Mirkwood. Humph. *crosses arms over chest*<br>**"What was so special about the gems you wanted from Thorin?"**  
>THRANDUIL: They were EMERALDS! *eyes widen in excitement* I LOVE emeralds! *heart eyes*<br>ME: Thank you Jessie Rae Baby for you time and questions! :D

**Hobbilover asked, "Whose the better archer? You or Legolas?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Me. Of course.<br>**"Could Legolas best you in a fight?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Uh…can I skip this one?<br>ME: No.  
>THRANDUIL: Fine. Umm…maybe?<br>**"A crown of sticks? Why not a crown of flowers?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Because flowers are for sissies. My sticks look much more manly, anyway. Besides, they can also be used as weapons. I sharpen them every day just in case someone decides to try to murder me.<br>ME: O_o  
><strong>"Would you rather let Legolas marry a human, dwarf, or Tauriel?"<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: *looks horrified* I feel suddenly faint…*collapses on floor dramatically*<br>ME: Thank you Hobbilover for your time and questions! *shakes Thranduil nervously* Wake up, Thrandy! The next interviewer is here!

**Pip the Dark Lord of All asked, "Where did you get your AWESOME armor?"**  
>THRANDUIL: *looks flattered* Well, as a matter of fact, I get it specially made to fit only me. And see all these little inscriptions all over here? That's my name in elvish. *looks extremely proud* Beautiful, isn't it?<br>ME: Thank you Pip for your time and questions! And btw I love your penname. :D

**Guest asked, "How did your wife leaving you/dying affect your relationship with Legolas?"**  
>THRANDUIL: *makes sure Legolas isn't in room* Well, at first I kinda resented Leggy, seeing as he always reminded me of her. But I got over it…*sniff sniff*<br>**"Is there anything about legolas' upbringing that you want to change so that he is closer to you?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Maybe get him away from that annoying human friend of his…<br>"What do you have against dwarves and Tauriel?"  
>THRANDUIL: Well, a) dwarves are stinky, messy, dirty, gross, smelly, bearded, and short. And totally un-awesome.<br>ME: Thranduil! How could you say that?  
>THRANDUIL: Easy. Anyways, Tauriel? Well, she's much lower than I am. Besides, she's a Silvan elf.<br>ME: You are so prejudice.  
>THRANDUIL: I know.<br>**"Seriously, which hair salon do you go to?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Does my hair really look that awesome? *looks in mirror* Actually, I don't go to any salon. This is all done by my own hands.<br>**"How would you feel if a prepubescent fangirl kidnapped you in the middle of the night?"**  
>THRANDUIL: *blink blink* I don't even know what 'prepubescent' means…<br>**"Who is prettier, you or Legolas?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Why, me! Of course! Isn't that quite painfully obvious?<br>**"Where were you during the War of the Ring?"**  
>THRANDUIL: On my throne. Where else? I was actually quite busy with all those mangy orcs attacking. They really were quite tricky to beat off.<br>**"Have you ever been drunk with Elrond and embarrased Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen and the twins?"**  
>THRANDUIL: Umm…I'm sorry? *blushes*<br>ME: I think that means yes.  
>THRANDUIL: Does not!<br>ME: Whatever.  
><strong>"Have you and Gandalf ever taken bets to see who would win a race, Shadowfax or your moose? And if so, who won?"<strong>  
>THRANDUIL: Let me just make something clear. Elkypoo is not a moose, he is an elk. And…maybe I have, maybe I haven't…*mutters under breath* Stupid wizard. I knew I shouldn't have let him make the rules…<br>**"What do you think of this Peter Jackson fellow?"**  
>THRANDUIL: I think he is quite nice, actually. Even if he is the one who dares my son to do most of the stupid things he does…But anyways, he's the one who gave me my fabulous crown! Of course I like him!<br>ME: Thank you Guest for your time and questions! :D

**Soniccouples10 asked "Thranduil, quick question. Answer truthfully. Did you even notice that when Thror was mocking you Thorin looked ready to jump to your defense? (Noticed that in the extended edition)"**

THRANDUIL: Ummm...actually no I did not. I was too busy staring at those emeralds...*heart eyes*

ME: Thank you Soniccouples10 for your time and question!

** Okay, if some of your guys' questions weren't on there, it just means they weren't for Thranduil. I'll try to remember to add them in when we get to that specific character the questions were for. So…next up is….ARAGORN! :D**

_**Arrow :D**_


	3. Aragorn

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lord of the Rings; all rights to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

** All right, everybody. We had a great turn out for questions this chappie! :) I guess everybody loves Aragorn. :D**

**Soniccouples10 asked, "Ok, first off—Aragorn you are awesome! AND can you speak kudzu because you seem to be quick on saying "That was not so courteous when Gimli said ...whatever he said to the elves?"**  
>ARAGORN: *blushes* Well…erm…uh…thank you…I uh…I get that a lot. *looks away, embarrassed*<br>ME: Sorry about that, he has a hard time with responding to compliments.  
>ARAGORN: Uh…right. Eh hem. Anyways, actually yes, I can. *blushes again* Don't ask me how long it took for me to learn it, either. THAT is something I'm not proud of.<br>ME: *looks innocent* Oh, I thought you were proud of everything you did?  
>ARAGORN: *glares*<br>ME: Just kidding!  
>ARAGORN: And Gimli actually said…*makes sure Haldir isn't around* *leans in and whispers* I spit upon your grave.<br>HALDIR: Hey!  
>ARAGORN: *looks alarmed* *runs off*<br>HALDIR: *reaches me* Where'd he go?  
>ME: *points opposite direction* That-a-way.<br>HALDIR: Hannon le. Come back here you miserable little adan!  
>ME: What? I can't have him killing all my interviewees. Thank you Soniccouples10 for your time and question!<p>

**EchoSentient asked, "Can I date and marry your daughter?"**  
>ARAGORN: *crickets chirping* Uh….I guess I'd kinda have to know you…and she might want to know who you are first, too. That might be helpful.<br>ME: Okay….thank you Echo for your time and question!

**Thalion Estel asked, "Does it ever confuse you to have so many aliases?"**  
>ARAGORN: Sometimes. It kinda depends on the situation. You see—<br>ME: Oh, no…here we go again…  
>ARAGORN: When I was little, my ada used to say that I always just said I didn't remember that was even one of my names just because I didn't want to listen to him. But I always said that I really didn't remember that was one of my names, and then he would say that wasn't true, since the elves only really called me one or two different names. But then I said that he wasn't the one with a million names and he got mad and then Elladan and Elrohir just had to walk in at that moment and start complaining about that prank I pulled on them and—<br>ME: Thank you, Aragorn! I think we need to move on now.  
>ARAGORN: But I wasn't done!<br>ME: Oh, I think you are.  
>ARAGORN: *pouts*<br>**"What was it like growing up in Rivendell?"**  
>ARAGORN: One word. Gullible—Elves.<br>ME: That's two.  
>ARAGORN: Whatever. Hehehe…the elves were so easy to prank…<br>**"What disappointed you most about Peter Jackson's portrayal of you?"**  
>ARAGORN: Umm…probably the fact that I really did want to be king, and he made it seem like I didn't. I mean, who wouldn't want to be king?<br>**"What was the hardest part of the War of the Ring for you?"**  
>ARAGORN: Dead guys. All. The. Way. I mean, after all, it was Elladan and Elrohir who reforged that sword. And they're known to pull some pretty nasty pranks. I mean, if that sword would have broken when I was facing the dead king guy…oh man…they would have been DEAD. Actually I would have been dead. But that doesn't matter, does it?<br>ME: Thank you Thalion for your time and questions!

**horseyyay asked, "What would your reaction be if Arwen turned evil?" and "What would your reaction be if Arwen died?"**  
>ARAGORN: Umm…I really don't like thinking about either of those things…of course, I really wouldn't have to worry about either, either. Heh, that was redundant.<br>"Why do you carry around a broken sword? I mean, I know its a family heirloom and its great for cutting magic rings off fingers but surely a non-broken one is more practical... And threatening... I mean... Even hobbits weren't overly scared of a broken sword..."  
>ARAGORN: First of all, a broken sword still can be a weapon in times of need. *humph* Second of all, I did carry a real sword. And third of all…uh…promise you won't laugh? Well, last time I left it at Rivendell and Elrond got mad 'cause he specifically told me to take it with me. I honestly have no idea why. It may have been because last time he left it unguarded the twins got into a bit of mischief…anyways, I really didn't want to risk getting my "scrawny little behind skinned alive by a Balrog". So…hello, broken sword!<br>**"When you 'mistook' Arwen for Luthien did you actually think she was Luthien returned from a MORTAL death... Or were you just trying to flatter a pretty girl?"**  
>ARAGORN: Heh heh heh…well actually kinda both. I mean, I was seriously confused for a second there, but then she just blushed like crazy and told me to shut up, so I figured it was as good a pickup line as any.<br>ME: *rolls eyes* Boys…  
><strong>"What's falling off a cliff stuck to a warg like?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: Ha ha ha! I like how you phrased that. Actually the warg really broke my fall, I mean, he's the one who bashed his brains out on that big bloody rock. I honestly still have no idea whose blood that was. It wasn't his, 'cause his wasn't so red. I mean, it definitely wasn't mine. I fell on a different rock.<br>"Does it vaguely disturb you that Arwen is kinda your cousin?"  
>ARAGORN: What was that? Oh, coming, Ada! *runs off trying not to think about question*<br>ME: Sorry, horseyyay. Aragorn has refused to answer that next question…again, super sorry. He's insufferable.  
>ARAGORN: *glare*<br>ME: But a good kind of insufferable. *dreamy sigh*  
>"What would you do if it turned out your whole life was a lie and you weren't the heir of Elendil?"<br>ARAGORN: What are you talking about?! I am TOO a king! ADA! SOME CRAZY FANGIRL IS TELLING ME I'M NOT REALLY THE HEIR OF ELENDIL! *runs off*  
>ME: Sorry about that…<br>** "What if Elrond and his family turned out to be cannibals who were raising you like a pig for slaughter?"**  
>ARAGORN: BAHAHAHAHAH! Dude that was SO funny! I mean, as soon as you asked, I had this really freaky mental image of Elrond with these HUGE fangs, and Elladan and Elrohir were right next to him all foaming at the mouth and stuff and then—<br>ME: Aragorn, get to the point.  
>ARAGORN: Right. Hehe. What REALLY makes that creepy is that I've actually thought that before. Heh heh heh…<br>**"What if you got stabbed at Weathertop and turned into a wraith?"**  
>ARAGORN: I'd say good for the wraiths. I mean, I'm pretty hard to kill…And then after I was all done being like, "Wha…?" I'd be like, "YEAH! LET'S KICK SOME GOOD-GUY BUTT!<br>**"In the hypothetical instance that Arwen got kidnapped and taken to Mordor, what would your reaction be if A) she fell in love with a Nazgûl. B) She fell in love with an orc. C) She fell in love with Sauron. D) She promised to marry Sauron to save Frodo so he could destroy the ring (even though she doesn't love Sauron)."**  
>ARAGORN: *sniff sniff* Hold on a sec…I'm just gonna go…uh…do something…with these tissues…and my eyeballs…*grabs box of Puffs Ultrasoft and leaves*<br>ME: Thank you horseyyay for your time and questions! Now, Aragorn, get back here!

**Smirkwood Elf asked, "So, Aragorn, how did your relationship change with Elrond when you started dating Arwen?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, after he decided to stop throwing hissy fits like a baby and suck it up and deal with it…uh…it was still really awkward…and freaky…I mean, he never put that knife down…<br>**"And answer honestly, how much to you love Andúril?"**  
>ARAGORN: *giggles like a tweaking out fangirl* Well…heeheehee…I mean…heeheehee…It's just so FREAKIN' AWESOME! After dad gave it to me I was like, "No way! This little piece of scrap REALLY cut of Sauron's finger?! Is there still blood on it?!"<br>**"Do you resent people commenting that your hair is greasy?"**  
>ARAGORN: *humph* Yes, I do. Very much so. I will not rant here, though. If you would like to see that rant, look at Arrow's profile.<br>**"Now you have to answer this with 250% honesty, How scared were you when you walked the Path's of the Dead?"**  
>ARAGORN: 250, huh? Well…actually I don't think that's even possible to answer than honestly…Oh well, anyways…uh…dude! I was so scared I was afraid my socks were gonna fall off! Which would have been nearly impossible since I was wearing boots…but anyways, yeah, I mean…it WAS Elladan and Elrohir who reforged that sword. And if it would have broken, I mean…they would have been DEAD MEAT. Actually, I would have been dead meat…but that doesn't matter! I would have wrung their tricky little necks for pulling such a dirty prank.<br>ME: Thank you Smirkwood Elf for your time and questions!

**Pip the Dark Lord of All asked, "Can I have your sword?"**  
>ARAGORN: No.<br>**"Do you speak Quenya and Sindarin?"**  
>ARAGORN: Yes.<br>**"Did you kill more than 43 orcs at Helm's Deep?"**  
>ARAGORN: Definitely.<br>ME: Aragorn! *looks exasperated* Answer with more than one word, please.  
>ARAGORN: Fine.<br>ME: *glares*  
><strong>"Would you race Shadowfax with Brego?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: Hahaha…only if Gandalf feels like a loser.<br>**"Would you take on a Balrog?"**  
>ARAGORN: Uh…*scratches head* Yes? I guess it depends on what the situation is.<br>**"What do you think of hobbits?"**  
>ARAGORN: Pigs…<br>ME: MORE THAN ONE WORD!  
>ARAGORN: Fine! They're short, they always eat, and their feet are gross!<br>ME: *blink blink*  
><strong>"Were you afraid of the Army of the Dead?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: Ha! Did Gandalf die in Caradhras? Oh wait…actually I meant Moria….nevermind.<br>**"Could you beat Legolas in a fight?"**  
>ARAGORN: Oh yeah! *holds up fists* That elf's got no idea what he's got comin' to him…hehehe…<br>**"Why are you always filthy?"**  
>ARAGORN: *glares* If you want the answer to that, look at Arrow's profile.<br>ME: Sorry, he's really touchy about that subject. But he speaks the truth. I've got a rant on that in my profile if you've got any interest in reading it. Thank you for your time and questions Pip! :D

**Guest asked, "Did you ever find it weird that you're going out with Arwen who is basically your sister?"**  
>ARAGORN: Uh…*scratches head* I really don't like talking about that…but…*looks around for Arwen* *sees she's not present* It's weird. And we're actually cousins 63 times removed. I'm being serious.<br>**"Why don't you and Leggy just kiss already?!"**  
>ARAGORN: HAHAHAHAH! That was a joke, right? What do you think I am, gay?<br>ME: No offense, peeps. He didn't mean to offend anyone.  
><strong>"What do you miss most about Boromir?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: Uhhh…probably his companionship. I mean, yeah everyone else are my friends, too. But Boromir was a human, just like me, not an elf or a wizard or a hobbit or anything.<br>**"Who is better at blowing smoke rings, you or Gandalf?"**  
>ARAGORN: I'd have to give this one to Gandalf. I mean, I'm good for an 87-year-old, but Gandalf's over 300. I mean, he's had a bit more practice than I have.<br>**"Why did you join the fellowship? Was it to save your home and loved ones, or was it to prove them wrong about Isildur's bloodline? (or both)"**  
>ARAGORN: Umm…I think maybe a bit of both. And 'cause I really didn't trust Frodo to take the Ring to Mount Doom all by himself. And I kinda figured Sam was going too, so…yeah. Sam's not very responsible. (He may appear like he's real responsible, but don't be fooled! He's tricky…ugh.)<br>**"What scares you more? Being captured by the rings power, or being captured by orcs?"**  
>ARAGORN: Oh, the Ring all the way. I mean, with that you can't really escape, and it controls you. But no filthy orc could control me! *heroic music*<br>**"Did it anger you when the men of Rohan said Eowyn couldn't fight just because she's a girl?"**  
>ARAGORN: Not really. I mean, I applaud her courage and stuff, and I'm not like, "No, don't go," just because she's a girl…but, I mean, a lady really shouldn't be seeing all that blood and gore.<br>**"How can you look so much like a homeless man (in a non offensive way) and still be that attractive?"**  
>ARAGORN: Hehehe…*flips hair* Natural charm. *beams*<br>**"Will you marry me or tell Legolas that I'm single?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, I've kinda got this little thing going on with Arwen…but I bet I could set you up with Legolas.<br>**"Which member of the Fellowship snores the loudest?"**  
>ARAGORN: Boromir. All. The. Way.<br>**"When you became king, did you feel pressured to be like Elrond?"**  
>ARAGORN: Uh…not really. I mean, I'm still young…compared to him, that is. I mean, he's thousands of years old, so he's gotta be pretty smart or whatever. And I'm only 87 so I've still got a lot to learn, right?<br>ME: Thank you Guest for your time and questions! :D

**horseyyay asked, "If Arwen didn't exist/you didn't love her would you have got with Eowyn?"**  
>ARAGORN: Uh…probably. I mean, Éowyn is really pretty and she's tough and stuff. But then after I saw her with Faramir I was kinda like…Aw. They look nice together. So…I dunno.<br>**"Does it ever annoy you that Elros chose to be human rather than elf?"**  
>ARAGORN: *blink blink* Maybe?<br>ME: Sorry, I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. I've heard of Elros before, but not enough to answer that question. :P  
><strong>"Would you have killed Frodo if he went power mad?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: Well, I would try to save him first, and if that couldn't be done then…yes. *heroic music*<br>**"What would you have done if Frodo had turned into a wraith?"**  
>ARAGORN: Ummm…*scratches head* Panic?<br>**"How many times did you want to punch Boromir for insulting you/your kingship in some way?"**  
>ARAGORN: Uh…hold on a minute. *counts on fingers* Six and half times. Don't ask me where the half came from. I honestly don't know.<br>**"Can I marry your son?"**  
>ARAGORN: What's with you people and all the marriage questions?! How old are you anyway? I mean, you're probably not old enough to be married, right?<br>**"If Arwen mysteriously dies can I marry you?"**  
>ARAGORN: Again with marriage thing?<br>**"How do you always manage to look hot... Even when you have blood everywhere... Or have fallen off a cliff?"**  
>ARAGORN: *flattered* Well, *beams and flips hair* Natural charm. Elladan always said I had a way with the ladies. *wink*<br>**"Can I 'borrow' Brego?"**  
>ARAGORN: No.<br>**"Can I 'borrow' Andúril?"**  
>ARAGORN: NO.<br>**"Don't you think sending Arwen off to be chased by 9 Nazgûl is a little... Unchivalrous?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, I mean, she had a point about her being the faster rider, and I knew the elf magicky stuff would protect her so…maybe. Was there really nine on her tail? Huh…I was thinking there were only five or six….hold a sec. HEY ARWEN! *leaves* *comes back thirty and a half seconds later* Nope it was nine. My bad.<br>**"If Sauron had had a slightly better battle plan than 'attack and destroy. No tactics allowed' do you think he would have won?"**  
>ARAGORN: I'm really not supposed to say this but…Yes. I was surprised we won without Sauron changing his battle plan.<br>**"What would you have done if Sauron had won?"**  
>ARAGORN: Umm…committed suicide?<br>**"Why leave Gollum in the hands of the Mirkwood elves... I mean they don't have a particularly good record at keeping prisoners in their dungeons."**  
>ARAGORN: 'Cause I was really just done with that scrawny little fanged freak.<br>**"Do you think that there is a possibility of Gimli being a girl? Would put a whole new spin on the Legolas/Gimli relationship."**  
>ARAGORN: Again with the whole gay thing, eh?<br>ME: Again, no offense, peeps.  
><strong>"Don't you think its kinda harsh that Arwen is going to watch you grow old and die and then die of grief?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: Yeah, but you know what they say, true love is worth it.<br>**"Does Legolas stating the obvious ever get... Irritating?"**  
>ARAGORN: Slightly. I mean, you've gotta have someone do the whole summary thing for the stupid people in the crowd or for those who aren't paying attention.<br>ME: Thank you horseyyay for your time and questions! :D

**Greenleaf asked, "Would you have rather wielded Narsil or Andúril? (Did I spell those correctly?)"**  
>ARAGORN: You got it right, just Andúril was a little wrong. But I fixed it. Anyways, uh…aren't they the same sword?<br>**"What was your first impression of Thranduil?"**  
>ARAGORN: Poor Legolas…<br>**"What do you do in your spare time?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well…uh…I like to…kill orcs, and….kill orcs, and…ride my horse, and…kiss Arwen?<br>**"Would you teach me how to wield a sword and track creatures in the forest?"**  
>ARAGORN: *flattered* Of course! I'm always willing to help a fellow ranger-to-be.<br>ME: Thank you Greenleaf for your time and questions! :D And thanks for telling me about The Shadow War! :D

**Ranger Turien asked, "When did you find out that you were Isildur's heir, and how did that make you feel? What changed?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well…for a bit, I kinda felt like I'd been lied to by my family, but then I kinda got over it. It kinda sucked though 'cause everyone kept talking about it and wanted to be my friend just because I was king. *sigh*<br>**"Do you like your portrayal in the books or movies better?"**  
>ARAGORN: Books. All. The. Way.<br>**"How many kids do you have?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, currently…none. YET. I want at most three, but Arwen's wants four. Whatever.<br>ME: Thank you Turien for your time and questions! :D

**Jessie Rae Baby asked, "How hard was it telling Arwen to go to the grey havens?"**  
>ARAGORN: *sniff sniff* I thought she was gonna dump me forever.<br>**"You think if you never met Arwen something could of happened between you and Éowyn."**  
>ARAGORN: Yeah, I think so. I mean, she's pretty and nice and…oh shoot here comes Arwen. I meant…*talks really loud* I wouldn't marry her if you paid me!<br>**"Are you better friends with Legolas or Gimli?"**  
>ARAGORN: Gimli's great and all, but I've known Legolas longer. I'd have to say this one goes to the elf.<br>**"If there was a drinking contest between you and Gimli who would win?"**  
>ARAGORN: Oh, Gimli. I mean, I drink sometimes but Gimli's the one with the real beer belly.<br>**"What was it like growing up in Rivendell?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, first off there were the pranks, and the food, and the pranks, and then that really good food, and then the elves' gullibleness, and more pranks…<br>**"What would you have done with the one ring?"**  
>ARAGORN: Taken it to Mount Doom, of course! But then I probably would have fallen for it right at the end and I would have been the one with one less finger.<br>**"How is it after a fight you always get so beat up, and Legolas looks flawless ?"**  
>LEGOLAS: *laughs*<br>ARAGORN: Stupid elves…  
><strong>"You have gone on the quest for Erebor? Or was it a foolish mission in your opinion?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: No, I don't think it was foolish at all. But I probably wouldn't have gone 'cause it really wasn't any of my biz.<br>**"What made you fall in love with Arwen?"**  
>ARAGORN: Actually, I think she fell for me first. *wink* I mean, who wouldn't? Just listen to this poem I wrote about her:<br>_Arwen, oh Arwen_  
><em>Your hair looks like the fen-<em>  
><em>Lands.<em>  
><em>Your eyes are as brown—<em>  
><em>Or wait, are they blue?<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter, because<em>  
><em>I love you.<em>

**"Can I have Brego?"**  
>ARAGORN: What's with you people and your quest to steal my horse?!<br>**"In a pinch is it better to have a dwarf with you or a elf?"**  
>ARAGORN: Uh… I guess it kinda depends on what dwarfelf you're talking about.  
><strong>"Did Legolas teach you all you know? Or did it just come naturally?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: Well, I like to think it comes naturally, but really all my knowledge came from various sources. Some of which came from Ada, who is actually telling me to get off the Internet right now and quit answering your questions before I get a big head. Wait, no, he said I do have a big head.<br>**"Do you think of Leggy's dad? *Cough cough* Drama King ?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, I think he's cool and all but…you know…he gets kind of…*makes sure Legolas isn't around* …Scary.<br>**"Do they call you Strider?"**  
>ARAGORN: Who, my elven family? Sometimes. Mostly it's just Estel, though.<br>ME: Thank you Jessie for your time and questions! :D

**Silenthunder asked, "Hail King Elessar! I'm wondering, why were you so reluctant to take the throne?"**  
>ARAGORN: Hey, how come nobody else said, Hail King Elessar? *looks over shoulder* NO, ADA, I'M NOT GETTING A BIG HEAD! Anyways, I wasn't really reluctant. That's just how Peter J. made me look. *sigh* Directors…<br>**"What did you do with your sword when you weren't fighting, after you promised not to sheathe it?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well…you know, that was a figure of speech. I wasn't really being serious….oh, you know what I mean!<br>**"When did you start your wandering/traveling Middle-Earth?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, I wouldn't call it 'wandering'. More like, 'creative traveling with a flare'. Anyways, I started when I was about twenty, after I'd learned my true heritage. I guess I needed some me time.<br>ME: Thank you Silenthunder for your time and questions! :D

**Shadow Leaf asked, "Did you ever think about Elrond when you married Arwen? (I mean Elrond's past stinks and your just making everything worse!)"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, yeah…and no…kinda both. I mean, too bad for him, but hey! I want a happy marriage!<br>**"What do you think when Legolas always points out the obvious?"**  
>ARAGORN: Someone's gotta do it. And no one else wanted the job. Leggy wasn't in the room so we just nominated him. Yeah…he was kinda mad after that…<br>**"What's your opinion on hobbits?"**  
>ARAGORN: Pigs.<br>ME: Aragorn! Be nice!  
>ARAGORN: Fine! Even though they're really short, that makes them cute. (shut up. Not like that) Even though their feet are gross I can handle it, and even though they eat like pigs they save some for me. Satisfied?<br>**"Did you like your elvish name at first?"**  
>ARAGORN: Yeah. I mean, it's all I knew.<br>**"Did you ever feel out of place, growing up with elves and only elves?"**  
>ARAGORN: Oh yeah. Try growing up in an orphanage with a bunch of kids that are taller, smarter, tougher, and a completely different race than you.<br>**"Who taught you to shoot a bow Elladan, Elrohir, or Legolas?"**  
>ARAGORN: Umm…actually, Ada taught me first. Then Elladan and Elrohir helped me practice, and Legolas showed me the finer points of archery.<br>**"In the council of Elrond did you ever just wanna shout "THAT'S RETARDED" at Boromir?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well…kinda. I mean, I didn't blame him. I was kinda tempted by the Ring for a second, and then I was like…WHOA DUDE! NO NO NO NO NO! Apparently Boromir doesn't have that capability.<br>**"Did you enjoy writing poetry with Bilbo, or were you just forced to?"**  
>ARAGORN: No, I enjoyed it. I mean, everyone's gotta have a break from the grueling life of a ranger, right?<br>**"How did Elladan and Elrohir react when they found out about you smoking addiction/habit?"**  
>ARAGORN: Aww. Let's not call it an 'addiction', okay? That's what Ada calls it. I just call it a 'passionate love for the art of smoking'. And, well, to say the least, they were outraged and forbid me to do it. Then I pulled the 'I'm a man now, I do what I want' card on them.<br>ME: Thank you Shadow Leaf for your time and questions! :D

**KiliandFiliGirl asked, "How in Arda are you so epic and handsome?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well…*flattered* It just comes naturally. *beams and flips hair*<br>**"Do you mind if I, umm...push Arwen off a cliff, or maybe convince her to go to the Grey Havens?"**  
>ARAGORN: Uh…yes. I do.<br>**"PURELY out of interest, of course, if a crazy teenage girl were to steal your sword for bait so she could kidnap you, would it work?"**  
>ARAGORN: *looks suspicious* PURE interest, right? Doesn't sound legit.<p>

**Lily Lindir-Aubrey asked, "Have you ever shaved? Do you ever wash your hair?"**  
>ARAGORN: Yes. And Yes. Just because I'm rugged doesn't mean I'm dirty. *miffed*<br>**"Why do you like Arwen, Lady of Creepiness?"**  
>ARAGORN: Wow. Lady of Creepiness? I mean, I've heard a lot of interesting names for her, but not anything like that…<br>**"Did Elrond ever be mean to you so that you wouldn't flirt with her?"**  
>ARAGORN: No, not really. He just told me to back off or he'd skin me alive.<br>ME: *rolls eyes*  
><strong>"Would you have killed Gollum?"<strong>  
>ARAGORN: Uh…I actually almost did. Oops. Thankfully he started to breathe again.<br>**"Who is the better companion in an adventure; Gimli or Legolas?"**  
>ARAGORN: Nothing against Gimli, but I've known Legolas longer so…yeah.<br>ME: Thank you Lily for your time and questions! :D

**Jessicaelvenprincess asked, "How come Legolas can keep so clean on your journey but you can't?"**  
>ARAGORN: HOW COME PEOPLE KEEP ASKING THAT?! I don't look THAT dirty, do I?!<br>**"Do you and Arwen fight?"**  
>ARAGORN: Hehe…like a married couple.<br>**"How many names do you have?"**  
>ARAGORN: Well, there's *counts on fingers* Nine? Ten? Maybe more.<br>**"Are there times you'd rather not be King? What does Faramir think of you being king?"**  
>ARAGORN: Uh…yeah. Like when all those snobby, stupid dignitaries come to town. And I think Faramir is kinda relieved. I mean, I can tell he didn't want to be king. At. All.<br>**"How's life in Gondor?"**  
>ARAGORN: Busy. Boring. Fun. Wait that was contradicting, wasn't it…?<br>**"Who is your favorite elf (other than Arwen)?"**  
>ARAGORN: Arwen. Oh, wait, not Arwen? Uh…I dunno. Ada? Legolas?<br>ME: Thank you for your time and questions Jessica! :D

**Okay, thank you everybody for your time and questions! If I missed your question I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I was just so swamped and I had to hunt around for all of them, so…yeah. When you review if you could only leave questions for the next person to be interviewed and not a whole bunch of people, that would be very much appreciated. It saves me the hassle of going back and trying to find them. Anyways, sorry this took so long and thanks for bugging me about it you guys! It really does take forever to reply to all these when you're completely swamped glares in particular at horseyyay* I'M NOT SAYING THIS IS A BAD THING! Questions are good, they make the chapter better! But if you could take it down a notch just a bit, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! And you might want to expect the updates a bit slower from now on. Sorry! :( And thank you to the three helpful reviewers (one didn't review, it was my sis who told me) who let me know this chappie was all messed up. Thanks, hopefully its fixed now. :D**

_**Arrow :D**_


	4. Voting Time!

Okay everybody. I've had a lot of people ask me who's next, and I really don't know, so...I'm going to let you guys vote on it! Check out the poll on my profile page and vote for the person you want next interviewed. If the person you want is not on there you can PM me. I'll give you guys a week to vote before I announce the winner and open for questions.

Arrow :D


	5. The Results Are In!

Hello everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. The vote came out a tie and I was waiting to see if it would balance out by itself. But, alas! It did not. :) So it was between Kili and Fili and Random Orc. Kili and Fili will go first since they're first alphabetically. Then after them it will be random orc.

**NOTE: Please do not submit any questions for random orc yet. It gets a bit tiring having to go back and hunt through all the reviews. It is much easier for me just to look at the reviews from a certain chapter and get all the questions. Kili and Fili questions are being accepted now, but you'll have to leave questions for Random Orc after the Kili/Fili chapter.**

Thanks to E. Peterson for the reminder. I kinda got carried away with other stuff and was forgetting to update this. :P Thank you!

Thank you everybody for your time, and I can't wait to see the questions for our two favorite dwarves! :D

**_Arrow :D_**


End file.
